Malekith
Malekith is the strongest of the Svartalfar. Although the race lacks an actual leader, his voice is the most widely influential in the Svartalfar community. In truth, Malekith is a Hybrid, possessing both Etherious and Svartalfar DNA. Appearance Malekith has the appearance standard to all other Svartalfar. His body in completely black and fluidic, like a shadow. Normally his eyes appear as white holes on his head, but when activating his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, they narrow into small, red irises. His form is more muscular in appearance than other Svartalfar, but other than that, he has no other physical features. Personality Malekith has the same views as the rest of his race. He believes his race to be perfect, and by spreading their DNA to other species, they can advance other civilizations, as well as advance their own evolution. Like all Svartalfar, he also held a grudge against Asclepius Doomkaiser for preventing them from spreading into Earth Land. His fortitude is also incredible, as he managed to withstand all the fears in White Dwarf Maze, eventually destroying the obstacle. History Malekith was originally an Etherious created by Zeref over 400 years ago, possessing a body completely made from Magical Barrier Particles. Although Mard Geer rallied all of the Etherious behind him, Malekith did not decide to join him. Malekith later found himself in the Lunar Eclipse World, and opted to become a Hybrid in order to gain more power. The Right of Passage Ceremony killed the Svartalfar that transformed him, due to his Magical Barrier Particles. After his assimilation into the Svartalfar, he began to wholeheartedly believe in their ideals, and eventually became the strongest of the Svartalfar. Magic and Abilities Magical Barrier Particles: Unlike other Svartalfar, whose bodies are made from magical energy, Malekith's is completely made up ofMagical Barrier Particles, allowing him to move similar to a mist. The said ability allows Malekith to deform and reform his body seemingly at will to avoid physical and magical attacks, while also able to lengthen parts of his limbs. Offensively, Malekith can manipulate the deadly anti-Magic particles in various ways such as to kill people without the apparent need to touch them, an act which strikes fear in the hearts of his enemies. He can completely wrap his body around opponents, and the air around Malekith is constantly filled with these particles. As such, he's deadly, even to his own kind. He can also form weapons out of his body, mostly blades, but he can also create blunt weapons. His particles can be absorbed through the skin of his victim, and can by impaling his victim with his body, or entering his target's, he can introduce even more of the deadly particles to kill them at an even faster rate. He can either cause magic deficiency disease, or death through this method. It depends on the number and potency of the particles. The effects of his particles can even counter, or even nullify magical attacks in large enough doses. His ability to move his Magical Barrier Particles is similar to that of Svartalfar's shapeshifting. Like all Svartalfar, Malekith is capable of utilizing his particles to regenerate his body, even from the most minuscule amount. However, the particles give him immunity to Nullification Magic and Rupture Magic, as his body is not entirely comprised of Magic. * Wachs Gibbous: Malekith wraps his body, made from Magical Barrier Particles, around his opponent's body. He then quickly releases them while bombarding them with a wave of said particles, in a manner similar to Rogue Cheney's Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash. * Bana: Malekith holds out his hands on either side of him, generating a great deal of Magical Barrier Particles behind him. They then solidify into a large wall, blocking attacks, both magical and physical, with its tensile strength and magic cancelling properties. Malekith can create this wall incredibly fast, much faster than he can create Jutsu Shiki barriers. * Raze: In a manner similar to Tenga Goken, Malekith swipes his hands, generating a powerful wave of Magical Barrier Particles with cutting capabilities. It can easily cut through steel, and even stop attacks made from Black Steel. It can also be used at a close range with the same effects. * Erumpere: Malekith's most dangerous technique. He quickly condenses the Magical Barrier Particles in his body to an immense degree, eventually turning himself into a sphere. This causes the particles to then explode from his body, causing an eruption similar to that of Tempester when using this technique. On the other hand, Malekith has the added benefit of regenerating afterwards. This technique does have its drawbacks however. It is still similar to that of a suicide bomb. It takes him approximately five minutes to fully regenerate afterwards, as the particles are spread incredibly thin from this technique. Jutsu Shiki: A magic that allows Makekith to enchant areas by surrounding them with Magic runes. Whoever steps into his runes are forced to comply with the rules that he had set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. He can create these runes at an incredibly fast speed, almost instantaneously in order to create basic barriers. More complex commands require more time however. These runes are made from Magical Barrier Particles, allowing Malekith to fuse with them, and rewrite them from the inside. He can do this with his runes, or those of his opponents. Lunar Eclipse Eyes: Malekith possesses perfect Lunar Eclipse Eyes, allowing him to wield them at a Third Stage level, while also being capable of turning the eyes on and off. By making direct eye contact, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are capable of instilling fear into anyone, whether it be a person or a beast. Anything with emotions can be effected by this magic, as long as they can see. This gives the blind an advantage against his eyes, as long as they are still capable of fighting without their eyesight. The eyes can also be blocked by reflective lenses, sun as sunglasses or barriers created by Barrier Magic. Malekith himself is immune to all other Lunar Eclipse Eyes, and can even scare First Stage users of the eyes as long as their eyes are not active. The eyes are so potent they are capable of instilling so much fear that he can even drive his target to insanity without using the Lunacy spell. When using it however, the effects can be detrimental to the mental health of the one affected. Thsee eyes also give him free access to the Lunar Eclipse World, which he can access no matter circumstance he is in. * Eclipse Beam: The signature move of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Malekith is also capable of using the eyes to fire a beam of energy from them. The beam can either be piercing or concussive in nature. The piercing effect is capable of even breaking through enchanted steel, and structures erected using Barrier Magic. The concussive blast possesses a great deal of blunt damage, launching back opponents great distances with the power of this version of the spell, and crumble large stone structures in a single. The beams can either be fired with either one from each eye, or he can combine them into a more powerful attack. Malekith's Eclipse Beam is more powerful than a Super Eclipse Beam from a Second or First Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes user. * New Moon: Malekith is capable of absorbing all of the light in an area into his eyes, creating zones of pitch black, where only Makekith's eyes are visible, and the collected light is spilling out of them. Using this spell, he is also capable of absorbing any variation of Light, Fire, or Lightning Magic into his eyes, as well as any other normal light source. Malekith himself is the only one capable of seeing when this spell is active. Although Second Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes users, and lower cannot maintain the energy in their eyes for too long, as a Hyrbid Svartalfar, Malekith is capable of holding in the energy for as long as he needs to, enhancing his physical capabilities, as well as the power of the Eclipse Beam. With the eyes being the only thing visible for some time, it also affects the potency of the fear induced by the eyes. As more energy leaks from the eyes, the more everything else will become visible again. In general, this spell has an average of five minutes with no light, but he can increase this time by rationing the power. * Lunacy: Malekith instills even more fear into his target with this spell. This causes the effected individual to begin to suffer from any number of fear-induced symptoms. It can cause hyperventilation, insanity, and even heart failure to the more easily frightened. The insanity aspect was even capable of being instilled on a powerful individual such as Constantine Noble, the guild master ofWarlock Fist. Telepathy: As a Svartalfar Hybrid, Malekith has a telepathic link with the entire Svartalfar race. Other than the Svartalfar, Makekith is incapable of using this ability to communicate with anyone else. Immense Durability: Despite his body being mostly fluidic in nature, he can take a great deal of physical punishment. When someone is able to bypass his normal intangibility, he can merely laugh it off and continue fighting. He can survive being completely frozen, or even having his body burned away. Immense Speed: Malekith has immense movement and reaction speed. He can quickly wrap his body around his opponents before they have the chance to react, and traverse across the battlefield at blinding speeds, allowing him to avoid attacks that normally could harm his body. Immense Curse Power: Although unable to use Magic, Malekith has a vast amount of Curse Power. Malekith's power has him labeled as the strongest of the Svartalfar, superior to even the likes of other Hybrids, such as Dead Skull. His immunity to magic cancelling attacks, and overall poisonous properties only adds to his dangerousness. Unlike normal Svartalfar, his Curse Power can not be mistaken for that of natural magic, and can be sensed by anyone that senses demonic energy. Trivia Malekith is named after the character of the same name from the Thor comic books published by Marvel. All of Malekith's attacks are based off of derivatives of words in the English language. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Jutsu Shiki Magic User Category:Telepath Category:Eye Magic User